Harry Potter and the Theory of Strings
by AverageJay
Summary: According to one version of string theory there are an infinite number of universes with an infinite number of possibilities. Lets take a look at a few of those possibilities, shall we?


Harry Potter and the Theory of Strings

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Make what you will of string theory, but know that I am using the pop-culture definition.

Prologue and Chapter 1.

Prologue: Infinite Possibilities

According to string theory an infinite number of universes exist and therefore there are infinite possibilities of things occurring. If this theory is correct then somewhere Harry Potter had a different ending. In one universe it was never written; In another I own it (though definitely not in this one), and in yet another it never became popular. Perhaps somewhere Harry Potter did exist, but was killed that fateful October night. Or perhaps his never met his best friends. There are many possibilities to explore. So let us take a look at a few of the possibilities.

Chapter: Leaving Home

Harry Potter couldn't believe it. He would never have to live with his aunt and uncle again! Yet before him stood proof in the form of a tall wizard with a long flowing beard and white hair. Yet Harry wasn't sure if this man was real.

"Yes, Harry, it is time we take you away. When I placed you hear seven years ago I had hoped that your aunt and uncle would raise you as their own son. They have not," Albus Dumbledore said as he focused his gaze on the horse-faced woman and her walrus-like husband. "Petunia, you have dishonored your sister's memory. I should call the muggle authorities on you for your neglect and abuse of young Harry, but alas, I would like to think your sister would want you to have another chance. So I will leave you to your own devices, and take young Harry off your hands. He will be raised by a family who will show him the love his parents would have shown him.

"Come, Harry, let us leave this dreadful place." With these words Albus Dumbledore took Harry away from Number 4 Privet Drive forever, and thus Harry no longer had a place to call home.

"Harry, you are quite famous in the wizarding world. For you see every child has grown up hearing your name and what happened the night your parents died. I'm sure that this is a shock to you, but your parents were killed by an evil man as they tried to protect you. That man tried to cast a curse to kill you, but for some reason the curse failed. You lived, and that man disappeared. I have thought long and hard about where to place you ever since Mrs. Figg told me of how those horrible people have neglected you."

"Mrs. Figg is magical too?" Asked 7 year-old Harry.

"No, Harry, but she was born to a magical family. Her father was a wizard, like you, and her mother a witch, like your mother," Albus replied. "Now we are going to meet a family who will take care of you until you are old enough to go to Hogwarts, the school I told you about. Ted and Andromeda have a daughter who is in school there now. they will be able to protect you and will raise you as their own."

Four and a half years later Harry was facing his worst nightmare. On the back of the head of one of his professors was the man who had killed his parents. "Yes, boy, now give me the stone!" Lord Voldemort demanded.

At these words Professor Quirrell reached out and grabbed Harry. Without the protection of living with his mother's blood relative there was nothing to stop the stuttering professor from overpowering him. Lord Voldemort was triumphant. He had secured a means to return to life and power. The next day a reign of terror began over Wizarding Britain as the body of young Harry Potter was found beneath the Dark Mark. The most terrifying wizard of the 20th century was back, and Albus Dumbledore knew he there was no stopping him now.

A/N: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. Some people seem obsessed with showing how evil Albus Dumbledore was for allowing Harry to stay in his home. In reality JK Rowling seems to indicate that Dumbledore was unaware of the the neglect and abuse Harry suffered at the Dursley's prior to his arrival at Hogwarts. As proof I would point to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone where Hagrid first arrives to tell Harry he is a wizard. Hagrid is shocked to find out how little Harry knows and mentioned that although Dumbledore suspected there could be a bit of trouble he never expected what Hagrid found. Thus Dumbledore was probably unaware of Harry's situation and had no clue until the Hogwarts letters were unable to reach Harry. If Dumbledore had known there is likely little he could have done about it as if Harry had been removed Quirrell would have been able to touch (and thus overpower) Harry when they were struggling for the Philosopher's Stone. I will not leave notes at the end of most chapters, but this issue has become a pet peeve of mine in reading fan fiction.


End file.
